1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a solar-powered LED street light and, in particular, to a solar-powered LED street light that immediately reports its power data.
2. Description of Related Art
As natural resources and energy will be used up soon, it becomes important to save fossil energy and develop new everlasting energy. Therefore, countries all over the world are making efforts in this direction for public constructions. Taking the street light as one example, there are more LED street lights because the LED lamp has the advantage of low power consumption. Electrical power can be greatly saved if we widely adopt the LED street lights.
Since the LED street light uses DC power and is installed outdoors, most of them are equipped with solar cells. This can save the electrical power usage. Although including solar cells is good, it is quite expensive to maintain them. Generally speaking, the solar-powered LED street light also requires mains power in addition to the solar cells so that the power supply can be alternated. For maintenance personnel, the solar cells are more likely to be damaged than home-used ones because they are exposed outdoors. In order to check whether a solar cell is damaged, the maintenance technician usually has to use a galvanometer or some detector to measure it. Alternatively, the maintenance technician can determine whether it is damaged by downloading the solar cell power data. Apparently, such a maintenance process is too slow. During the time after the solar cell is damaged and before it is repaired, the LED street light has to rely on the mains power.